Syo's Reflection
by Reia-Tsukimi
Summary: When Syo gets a new hat for valentine's day and is trying it out in the mirror,how will Natsuki take to his relfection? and how will syo handle it when Natsuki loses his glasses?


i was fixing my new hat that I got from Haruka in the full length mirror. It was valentine's day and Haruka had given everyone a cool gift- a new hat for me, guitar strings for Ittoki,a mic for Ichinose,a music pad for Hijirikawa,a scarf for Ren, and for Natsuki...

"Hey Syo-chan! what do you think?" I see in the mirror's reflection Natsuki running up behind me with a giant stuffed Piyo that Haruka had given him. " isn't it great! its sooo CUTTTE! Just like Syo-chan!"

At that comment I turned and said,once again "I told you! im not cute!" I huffed and turrned back around to the mirror,adjusting my hat on my head,trying to fit it just right to show off to the others,and be proud when I see Nanami.  
>"Oh but you are syo chan!" I see him come up behind me and i quickly turn around,guarding myself from him, he's always trying to put me into something "cute". I shudder just thinking about some of the stuff. "dont come near me Nastuki! i told you im not cute!"<br>I see him giggle to himself,grabbing my shoulders and turning me around to face the mirror,holding me still as i fight. I see him bend down towards my ear and i hear him whisper. "oh syo-chan your so adorable I can hardly fight it" I shiver and blush,wondering what the hell he means. then he licks my ear and i jump,trying to fight him off but all i do is knock his glasses off.

I watch them drop to the floor in the reflection and turn my gaze up to Natsuki/Satsuki's face as he turns into Sastuki. "N-Natsuki?"

"Shut up..." I freeze under that cruel tone,knowing it's too late,Sastuki has come out,but better here than outside where someone could get hurt. "Sastuki...w-we have to go downstairs to meet everyone,we should go..."  
>"I said " he grabs my shirt and rips it open,i jolt and my eyes go wide,staring at his hads who now held bits of my shirt. "What the hell?"<p>

"since you like staring in the reflection so much,which is why we're late by the way, with you fixing and refixing your hat,maybe i should show you what its like to fall under the mirrors gaze,and make you shout out to Orion." He quickly runs his hands up and down my chest,scraping nails against my nipples and i shrink back from the pain,seemly i cant stop looking at what he's doing in the mirror. "oww dammit! stop!" but all that does is spur him to pinch and twist my nipples which hav become hard! _Why the hell am i getting aroused? he's hurting me! and its in the freaking reflection! and...and...ITS A GUY! i like haruka..right?_

He squeezes my groin through my pants making me realize he had run one hand past my waist and was now massaging a growing erection in the front of my pants. _ How did i get so distracted from my own thoughts i didnt even notice that I had gotten hard and from him feeling me up?_ "Sastuki..stop!" I end up whimpering a little at how good it felt, But it also felt weird. This was the first time someone else besides myself was pleasuring my body. And I'venever done anything this weird in the mirror.

"see i told you, you like to watch yourself in the mirror huh Syo? How about when I do this?" He moves his hand off my crotch but quickly dives under my waistline again ,this time right under my pants and boxers to my bare dick. "ahh! w-what the hell!" I see my face go red and my arms grip his arm,but they seem to not stop him,but guide him...it was weird,watching myself as I was practically being raped! "s-stop! dammit!"

"No Syo, you like to see yourself in that hat right? how about i show you with JUST your hat" And with that he pushes all of my clothes off in almost one swift movement! He pulls my pants down with one hand and rips my shirt off my numb body. I was too shocked to do anything but stand there,staring at what he was doing,staring at myself, at my face,at his face. "see Syo,you look _adorable_ with just your new hat. see how well it matches?"

He quickly grabs my pliant body again and starts sucking my neck,making sure he's going to leave a huge hicky thatll last a while. "nnngh." I couldnt even seem to manage words anymore. looking at my face i see im bright red from blushing and im biting my bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood. I wonder how I cant feel it, then i see myself wiggle, and look down to see him stroking me fast. He licks my ear and I hear him whisper again. "Dam Syo, your really hot now arent you? Lets see how long you can go huh?"  
>"aaaaah! s-sastuki! y-yamate!" I force myself to say, and faster than i thought,he lets go. he just holds my shoulders and stares at both of us in the mirror. He looks me dead in the eyes.<p>

"Now Syo-chan, do you _really_ want me to stop? _REALLY?"_ I look at him back then at my face. My lip is bruised,looking like i had just made out with someone, my eyes glazed over with unfinished lust,and my face so red. I actually did look really hot, even...cute.

I follow the line down my body,past the hicky on my neck to my abused nipples,to my dick,hard and straight waiting to finish. I needed to cum so bad now, it was physical pain, I wanted to grab my cock right now and i know itll just take a couple strokes unitl I cum all over the mirror, but right now i dont care who's watching or what im doing, i just needed to CUM!

I go to grab my cock, but i see a hand stop me. "Now Syo-chan wheres the fun in that? Do you want to stop? Really?" He grabs my wrist and guides my hand to my cock,which i grab eagerly,and he forces me to slowly stroke it. "Syo?" He stops me and I groan.

"No..." I whisper,seeing it barely escape my mouth into words. I wanted to scream, i wanted to yell at him to finish me, i wanted to Cum! "I cant hear you"

"No! Dammit dont stop please oh gawd! dont stop let me cum!" I scream out to his reflection. I see the evil smirk and glint in his eyes and he starts to guide my hand again up and down my dick,which i do eagerly. The only problem is that its too slow! i needed fast! i needed to let go now! it felt like a spring about to jump out!

"nnngh p-please Sasuki,faster!"

"fine,if thats what the cute little Syo-chan wants,anything for you" He starts letting me move my hand faster,but in respite of it, i needed more, and as if he knew,he put his hand on top of mine and squeezed so his stronger grip tightened mine around my shaft and I scream,going faster and faster until I finally release all over the mirror,blurring our refection.

I pant heavily and nearly collapse. Thats the strongest Ive ever cum in my entire life, and it was with NATSUKI in a MIRROR! He holds me up and kisses my neck again. "So Syo-chan, you still want to go to mee the rest? or get some rest?" He smiles,already knowing my answer.

"...rest..." i mumble,already falling asleep,so totally wiped and lost in my own mind, my body completely pliant as he lifts me up and carries me to his side of the room,laying me on his bed,beside the giant Piyo and the last thing I remember before passing out is that if Nastuki ever remembers this, I'm going to kill him.


End file.
